1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotary head type reproducing apparatus, and more particularly to a rotary head type reproducing apparatus having a reproducing rotary head for reproducing a signal recorded on a recording medium, and a rotary erasing head for erasing the signal recorded on the recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, the rotary head type reproducing apparatus such as video cassette recorders (VCRs) had their reproduction amplifier positioned outside of the rotary drum. Therefore, the reproduced signal from the reproducing head on the rotary drum had to be placed onto the stationary side by the rotary transmitter before it was amplified.
Since the conventional apparatus are of such form, because the length of transmission path across the rotary transmitter to the reproduction amplifier becomes too long, there is a high possibility of noise entering into the minute reproduced signal. Therefore, the S/N ratio of the reproduced signal is low. It has been considered to position the reproduction amplifier onto the rotary drum in order to shorten the path of transmission or the minute reproduced signal. In such a case, however, need arises for means be provided for supplying electrical power to the reproduction amplifier, taking the form of a slip ring. The use of this power supply means as an additional part gives rise to an increase in the complexity of structure and the apparatus becomes expensive.